Reclaim
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Ethan lost a part of him, the part that used to define who he was. Now he wants to get it back, and he goes back to the place he lost it. Mt. Silver.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing now bothers Ethan as he trudges up Mt. Silver. The Pokémon attacking him are easily beaten by the overwhelming power of his own. The extreme climate also doesn't affect him in the slightest, but this isn't because his Typlosion's fire is warming him up. He navigates the mountain with ease as well, almost effortlessly climbing closer to the apex. It's clear that Ethan had experience with this mountain before.

With one final Rock Climb, he reaches an exit. He goes through and Ethan is back at the summit of Mt. Silver.

His head throbs the instant he steps foot outside. Ethan forces himself to keep walking. The pain increases with each passing second, and his pace slows as his headache grows worse. Dizziness soon consumes Ethan, and his vision blurs. He clutches his head with both of his hands. He yells in his mind for the torture to stop. He falls to his knees and soon collapses.

When Ethan awakes, his finds that his pain has disappeared along with the other symptoms. He pushes himself up to his feet, where he finds Typlosion looking at him with a concerned and worried expression. Ethan simply smiles and pats his friend's head reassuringly. When he faces forward, the smile upon his face disappears. He sees the back of a figure staring at the horizon. Ethan walks closer to the figure, and the person becomes more distinctive. Blue pants, yellow backpack, sleeveless red jacket, black undershirt, brown hair. However, all Ethan can focus on is the red hat on the person's head. He stops a few paces away from the figure, and just stands there. Tense silence overtakes the atmosphere. Not a single sound is heard except the winds of the blizzard of Mt. Silver.

At last, the person turns around. Ethan stare at the boy in front of him, and his Typlosion gives his own intimidating glare. They go ignored because the hat the boy bears shadows his eyes. The boy reaches for his belt and pulls out a Poké Ball. He drops it, and it explodes in a frenzy of lightning bolts. When it dies down, Pikachu stands in place, bursts of electricity going off in his red cheeks. He glares at Typlosion, and he does the same to the yellow mouse. Upon seeing the Electric-type Pokémon though, Ethan's eyes soften and a fond smile shows. The time is brief due to his refocusing on the opponent in front of him. The boy in red tips his hat up, and his gray eyes meets Ethan's own gray eyes. The intimidation trick doesn't faze Ethan in the slightest as he prepares for the most difficult battle of his life.

* * *

><p>The fight ends. All twelve Pokémon fought with their best, countering each blow with their own. In the end, the red figure recalls his last defeated Pokémon to rest with a surprised face. Ethan does the same for Typlosion, the winner, and claims victory. Ethan inspects the boy's face closer and finds no emotion expressed. That's all he saw before the boy turns around and fades away from existence.<p>

All he leaves behind is his red cap, which sits on the snow-covered ground.

* * *

><p>When Ethan awakes, his finds that his pain has disappeared along with the other symptoms. He pushes himself up to his feet, where he finds Typlosion looking at him with a concerned and worried expression. Ethan simply smiles and pats his friend's head reassuringly. He looks around his environment, and he still finds himself at the peak of Mt. Silver. His eyes soon catches something in the ground. He walks slowly towards it, Typlosion following behind him. When he reaches it, he picks it up. He feels the smooth surface of the red hat with his fingertips. A grin full of nostalgia plasters on his face. Ethan takes off his black and gold hat and places the red hat on his head, facing forward in contrast to his backwards hat. Typlosion watches the performance curiously, which Ethan responds with another smile and pat.<p>

He returns his Pokémon to his ball and walks to a nearby rock. He investigates behind it and finds six Poké Balls, where he puts five of them away in his Bag. He picks the remainder up and throws in the sky. It explodes in bolts of electricity and the Pikachu inside calls out his name and drops towards his Trainer. Ethan catches the Pokéball and smiles fondly once more when the Pikachu lands on his hat. Ethan then walks back towards where he came from, intending to trek back home.

The Pikachu eventually notices the black hair of Ethan. Anger fills the Pokémon's face and electricity sparks from his cheeks. He jumps off the hat and lands in front of Ethan with the purpose of attacking this impersonator. Ethan just stands still and stares at Pikachu emotionlessly. Inside his heart, though, is the feeling of disappointment and sadness. He also couldn't blame Pikachu as well.

Pikachu was about to electrocute the unknown boy when he lays his eyes on Ethan's gray ones. In that moment, it clicks in Pikachu's head. He ceases his lightning attack and his anger disappears, replacing with delight. He returns to the hat, where he lays down with a smile. Ethan's own negative feelings vanish as well. The two continue on their way off Mt. Silver and back home.

* * *

><p>It was a long journey, but it finally came to an end when he reached New Bark Town. He stepped inside his home. He walked towards the kitchen where he found his mom. She turned around and greeted, "Welcome home Ethan!" She then notices the red cap on his head and the Pikachu on top of it. Tears are released from the mother's face and a smile of great joy forms as well. She hugs Ethan, and he comforts her as she cries and cries. When she finally stops, her face is flushed red and she sniffs a whole bunch. That doesn't stop her from say her next sentence with upmost happiness.<p>

"Or, should I say, 'Welcome home Red!'"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

After finally calming his mother down, Red made a quick exchange of Pokemon at Cherrygrove City, leaving his Johto team within the PC at the Pokemon Center. Upon leaving the center, Red walked to the sea nearby the city and released all of his Pokemon from their Pokeballs, minus Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, with one Pokeball landing in the water. Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax, and Lapras, who is in the water, all let out mighty cries upon being released and adjusted their bodies for this first time in three years. When they finished, the Pokemon greeted each other happily, and proceeded to do the same to their Trainer. That is, until they saw "Ethan."

They let out screams in anger at the Trainer, and Red could tell that they all wanted to know where their real Pokemon Trainer is. Red anticipated this though, and he titled his head to Pikachu and nodded. The electric mouse did the same, leaped off his shoulder, and faced the five furious Pokemon. Pikachu unleashed a mighty Thunderbolt at the sky, catching the attention of the five. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled at his comrades. He proceeded explained to the five that the Trainer in from them is indeed Red, their Pokemon Trainer, just with a different look. They all still casted a doubtful look to Pikachu, and he begged them to believe him. They turned to Red, who merely stood there staring at them. Suddenly, he grabbed his hat, which was worn backwards during the time, switched it around and pulled it down. The eyes of each Pokemon, excluding Pikachu, widened. That hat was the same one their Trainer wore, the Pokemon recognized. Then, in the next moment, four of the five Pokemon felt an icy chill when Red pulled his hat up, leaving only a fraction of his eyes to be seen, glaring at them. That stare!

Blastoise shot water from his cannons in celebration, creating a mini rainfall. Venusaur, Snorlax, and Lapras let out cries of joy as they recognized their Trainer. Pikachu joined in the celebration with his own cries of "Pika Pika" and Red just smiled. The small party desisted upon hearing a powerful roar. The Pokemon and the Trainer turned to Charizard. The lizard marched towards Red, with a deadly look on his face. The Pokemon tensed up, wondering what the outcome may be. Red just stared down the pseudo-dragon. Charizard, upon reaching the supposed "unknown Trainer," glared down at Red, a Flamethrower at the ready in his mouth. No intimidation was seen on Red's face as he and his Pokemon both had an intense stare down. The other Pokemon watched in anticipation, but were ready should their fellow team member were to make any move on their beloved Trainer.

The passing seconds felt like an eternity, and the tension seemed to keep increasing exponentially. Neither Charizard nor Red gave each other any signs of weakness during their silent battle. Lapras was ready to use his Psychic attack to hold back Charizard if need be. Snorlax was prepared to deliver a powerful Giga Impact should Red be harmed in any way. Venusaur, even if he was weaker than the flying lizard, would stop Charizard with his Frenzy Plant should said Pokemon attacked. Blastoise had his cannons locked onto Charizard, waiting patiently with a Flash Cannon ready, too nervous to attack with a Hydro Cannon. Pikachu, however, would not show the same mercy as he charged a Thunderbolt. No way would he let anyone hurt Red, not even his teammate.

Suddenly, Charizard released his Flamethrower at the sky. The Pokemon prepared to attack, until Red held up his hand at them. "Don't," that hand meant. The five eased up a bit, but still ready to take down Charizard. Said Pokemon then snapped his head down back to Red, and then...smiled. He put out his hand, and Red, too sporting a smile, graciously accepted the handshake. The other five Pokemon finally relaxed, celebrating the occasion with cries of happiness. Red watched silently, but the smile on his face never died down.

When the noise dissipated, Red pulled out his Town Map. He gathered his Pokemon near the sea to allow Lapras to see as well. On the map it showed both the Johto and Kanto regions. Red then pointed to a city and looked at Charizard as he did so. Charizard nodded since a walk there would be pretty long. He then looked to his other Pokemon, who all nodded. They understood why Red chose that place. Red took out four Pokeballs and returned Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax, and Lapras to their homes. Pikachu took his spot on top of Red's hat, grabbing it tightly now, and Charizard lowered his back. Red climbed onto Charizard's back and hung onto the Pokemon's neck tight enough to hang on and allow the "dragon" to breathe. The flying lizard flexed his wings a bit (being in a ball for a few years does take a toll on your body) before taking off to the sky. It took some time to find a comfortable flying speed, but Charizard did eventually, with Red and Pikachu letting go of their grip and relaxing for the ride.

Thirty minutes passed before the Charizard finally arrived at the destination. It let out a low growl to his Trainer to alert him of their arrival. Red once again held onto his Charizard, and Pikachu on his shoulder, before the flying lizard descended. He landed in front of the Pokemon Center, catching a few residents off guard. Red and Pikachu climbed off, with Red returning Charizard to his Pokeball, although Red knew he won't be in there for long. The Pokemon Trainer then made his way to the appropriate building, stopping right in front of its door. Red gave a glance at the Pokemon on his shoulder. The look on the mouse's face was one mixed with eagerness, nervousness, but most of all, confidence. Seeing his friend gave Red a heightened drive. Right when he was about to open the door, Pikachu tapped Red's face. The Trainer eyed his buddy questionably. Pikachu then pointed at Red's hat. Red looked up to see that his hat was worn in the "correct" position. Red understood, instantly reversing his cap. He gave Pikachu a thumbs up, the electric mouse doing the same, before the duo nodded to each other and entered through the building's door.

Upon entering, Red and Pikachu saw, at the end of the building, was a boy about the same age as Red. The boy "recognized" the Trainer and gave a slight wave. "Yo Ethan! Back for the rematch?" The boy walked towards the duo, although not acknowledging Pikachu. "I was hoping you showed up sooner. My team got way stronger since your last visit and I was itching to fight you again." When the boy reached Red, he took notice of two things. "I see you changed your hat. Black, I think, to red. Personally I would've chosen blue or green myself. Also, what's up with the Pikachu?" Said Pokemon smirked at the boy's obliviousness. Red couldn't restrain his amusement either, now sporting a smirk as well. "You seem amused. Mind letting me in on the joke?" Red agrees silently. Slowly, he reached for his hat, turned it around, and stared at the boy.

"He...hehe...hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The boy responded. The people outside the building were wondering why there was such an unrestrained laughing coming from that building. It was quite some time before his laughter died down.

"To think, you were right in front of me the entire time. I should've seen it sooner. Well, that doesn't matter now." The boy then gave Red a somber look with a sad smile. "Three years. It's been different around here, you not around. I understand though. I probably would've moved too. I may not look like it, but I don't particularly enjoy the fame. Still," the smile returned to one of friendliness. "You could've at least written," he joked. "I guess that doesn't matter now. Did you want something old friend?" Although, the boy already knew the answer. Red nodded to Pikachu, who jumped off of his Trainer and prepared himself in a battle position. "HAH! Alright then! Now that I know who you are, I'm really getting excited!" The boy walked a fair distance away and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Let's make this official, shall we?"

"Pokemon Trainer Red, as the Gym Leader of Viridian City, I, Blue, shall accept your challenge!"


End file.
